All is Fair in Love and War
by Kagome-Chan12
Summary: Kagome's with Naraku? & lives in an abusive household...she has a nasty bf, gangs, alcohol, drugs, this spells trouble. She starts a new school & meets 3 new friends. will love bloom between the pairs? will kagome realize how wrong naraku is for her?
1. The Beginning

Author's Note: Well, I know that I should probably finish my other story before I start a new story….but I couldn't help myself! So I haven't written in ages so sorry if this sucks Well, I hope you like this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just like I didn't own CCS. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 1

The beginning

Light streamed though my shutters making me groan angrily. I turned over, shoving my face into my pillow. I drifted off happily, when…BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Ugg…alarm clock…" I had the choice of moving to turn it off or ignore it. I chose to ignore it and I could live with it. I snuggled deeper into my soft, nice bed. My door flies open there stands my annoying little brother

"Wake up Kagome! We're going to be late to school, remember mom said you had to drive me and I'm not missing my first day of school."

I grunted at him and threw my beeping alarm clock at him. It smacked him in the back of the head as he ran out of my room. I mean yea sure I love him but nothing gets between me and 3 things; food, drinks, and my happy loving bed. Heh…so yea after realizing fate was against me too late, I tried to scramble out of bed as I heard those footsteps come up the stairs, my "loving parents" I tried to close my door and change but it flung open as I was half way dressed.

"Get something on you filthy whore, you're ugly and fat and no one wants to see that." She looked at her husband and left the room.

He turned to me; his hollow, angry, lifeless eyes stared coldly at me. "Don't worry Kags I'm not going to hurt you…" His meaningless words trailed on quietly as he stepped forward smashing his knee into my stomach and his fist across my cheek spraying blood from my mouth, splattering my wall.

A couple minutes later he walks from room...my cell, leaving me there with large welts and bruises forming and blood streaming down my lips dripping from my chin. I grabbed a pair of ripped jeans and a black fitting tub that showed my pierced belly button and tattoo on my lower back and shoulder and fishnets.

I grabbed some jewelry and stared into the mirror at my already blackening eye. I licked my lips filling my mouth with a warm metallic flavor of blood. I applied my make up and went downstairs.

I looked perfectly normal with my miracle conselor. "Souta" I said simply and he followed me to my bike. I dropped him off and parked at my new school.

I walked into the school and headed toward the office. They handed me my schedule, I dropped off all the books they gave me in my locker and slammed it shut. I walked in the door, handed the teacher the note and sat in the back of the room. I sat my boots on the desk and pulled out my sketch/poem book. I glanced around the room, seeing who I'd be stuck with this year.

I saw a group of preppy whores, some geeks, you know the usual…something silver caught my eye. I looked over and saw a boy with long silver hair and amber eyes…he's pretty cute…kind of preppy but if I got a hold of him…oh…yea…he'd be hott! I laughed to myself, he sat with another pretty good looking guy who had a short dark brown pony tail. He was getting the life beat out of him by this chick with long brown hair.

I put my stuff away and stood up. I walked over to them "hey" I said leaning over to talk to the silver hair boy. He looked at me with a blush across his face. He kept glancing at my chest. I grinned I love having fun with loser boys. "Kagome, is there a name with that cute face of yours?"

"Inuyasha" he shook his head "keh why do you care? Want to date me too? Like all the other whores in this school?" He smirked.

I flared up and smashed my fist into his face "I'm no whore you bastard" I glared coldly at him as blood drizzled from his already swelling lip.

The girl came up to me with widened eyes and a small smile "umm…wow…I'm Sango, sorry about Inuyasha he's really cocky and be an ass sometimes."

"It's cool" We chatted for a little while the boys sat there watching.

"Kags sweetie" I turned to see Naraku and his Goth crew.

"Hey" I smiled slightly at him.

"What are you doing with _them_?" he asked glaring coldly at Inuyasha. "We're leaving" He grabbed my fishnet covered arm and yanked me up.

Inuyasha jumped up "let her go! She can decide who to talk to..."

Naraku glared "…"

I stopped him "It's alright Inuyasha, it's time for me to go anyways." I smiled at his angry/worried eyes. "it was nice to meet you guys."

Inuyasha's Point

Wow she's HOT! What's she doing with ass…I mean the way he grabbed her…. I got up and followed them quietly. They went behind the school and pulled out some bottles of alcohol. Naraku slammed her against the wall and kissed her painfully. I filled with rage. It took all I had not to rip him off her. She pushed him off and grabbed some alcohol. I turned and went back inside to class.

The bell rang and saw them walk back in, I shivered slightly they were kind of creepy; no one in the school bothered them. I saw Kagome and tried to say to say hi with Sango and Miroku but her closed any gap to get to her. Then they walked off in a giant black mass.

Kagome's Point

The day went by pretty much boring after that. The bell rang and school was over, I said by to my hang and went outside. I started to walk home when I heard engines behind me, I turned to see my gang riding motorcycles behind me. I sighed and stopped, they slowed down to a stop. Naraku got right next to me and I threw my leg over one side and wrapped my arms around his waist. We reached my house and I got off, he kissed me "Alright we'll be back to pick you up for homecoming at 7, ok?"

"I thought we weren't going? That it was of waste of time and money?"

"Well I changed my mind and we're going ok? Ok I'll see you at 7" And he drove off.

I went inside and worked on my sketches/poems/songs music shit. I did this till it was a quarter of 6. I jumped up and went into my bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into my steamy shower, the radio blasted and I sang with it … "So kiss me goodbye. Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive. So kiss me goodbye. I can see the venom in your eyes. Goodbye."

"I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me and looked in my closet. Lucky for me I'm always ready for any occasion. I pulled out a strapless black velvet dress with chains and safety pins all over it will a slit up to my upper thigh. I dried my hair and put them into very tiny curls that you'd have stare hard at it to realize they're there, with little black and dark blood red rose buds mixed in. I put on black nail polish and my regular jewelry. I pulled on my black stiletto heals that tie up to mid calf. I walked to the mirror and applied more of my miracle conselor. Some dark shimmer eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, and then I put on some dark red shimmer lip gloss.

I walked downstairs and stood outside waiting for my gang. I heard the roar of the bikes and they pulled up in front of me. All the guys looked lustfully at my and Naraku licked his lips and pulls me onto his bike.. Then kisses me once again painfully on the mouth, and then we sped off to the dance.

Author's Note: Well, that was a really short chapter, the other ones should be longer than that. I hope you liked it, but let me know what you think by reviewing! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes! Thanks!


	2. Welcome To The Gang

Author's Note: So Chappie two! I hoped you all enjoyed my first one and enjoy this one too! have a nice reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just like I didn't own CCS. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 1

Welcome to the Gang

I walk in with Naraku holding my waist and our hang following us. We're late no surprise, so it's already packed. Naraku jerks his head one of the girls, Alex, she has short black hair with choppy blue highlights. She's wearing a black halter top dress and on the halter has little skulls all over it. She walks over to the D.j. grabs his face and kisses him and slides in a c.d. The music stops and some hard core music that still hot and has some slow songs too. We all walk through the crowd that splits for us. We all starts dancing, Naraku runs his hands down my curves "have I told you that you look very…seductive tonight?"

I smiled meaning thanks then glared at one of our men. "He needs to leave, he's no longer one of us…he's apart of the _others_…"

Naraku simply nodded and walked over to the guy and smashes his fist into the guy's nose while hold the guy's neck with his other hand. Naraku slams him into the wall squeezing tighter. "Tell your leader that the game's over if I catch you or any other men here, we'll kill you no mercy. I swear it'll be a blood bath like no other." He let's go and the guy falls to the ground and runs out of the building. "Kagome find us for guys, I want 10 more by the next week and 20 in 2 weeks."

I walked the floor looking for new recruits. I see potential in one guy dancing with some slut, so I shove her out of the way and kiss him hard on the mouth. He looks at me with a smile and follows as I lead him seductively to a private room.

"You are want to be in my gang, Spitfire, you will only be with us, loyal and listening to mine or Naraku's commands, that's it, it's that simple." He nods dumb struck; I do that for another 5 or so.

"Naraku , I have some ready" He grabs Hiten, a very good looking guy with long black hair in a braid and a couple piercing (eyebrow, ear, lip) and they follow me into the room.

Naraku inspect all of them and nods his head to Hiten "good job Kagome" Hiten leads them to get the gang mark tattooed on them. I walk out to the dance floor and finish dancing with Naraku.

I pretty much gathered a large group for Naraku that week… Let's just say a lot of me and a guy alone in a room for a couple of minutes and they come out all dazed. Naraku comes into my classroom and stares at me; I stand up and walk out of class. "I have some business to attend to so I'll be gone all week" That's all he said he kissed me good bye and left.

I went back into class; I guess it was a free week. Something landed on my desk and I looked down to see a folded piece of paper. I unfolded it and read

_Hey Kagome it's me Sango, we met your first day here. Do you want to go to the mall or something after school?_

I thought for a second...well…Naraku is gone so I guess I'm free for a little. I turned and nodded, she smiled.

RIIIIIING! School was over, I met up with her and we started walking out of school when Inuyasha and Miroku came up to us. "Guys you remember Kagome?

Inuyasha smiled at me for a second "yea"

Miroku smiled happily at me "Yes, Kagome will you..."

Sango slammed her fist into his face "ok we can go now"

All of us walked outside when I saw my gang standing there waiting for me. They glared bitterly at my three new friends; well I guess they're my friends. They walked over to me circling the 3. They starting throwing words coldly at them, Cam spat, Sango angrily at her but Miroku grabbed her back. Inuyasha tried to walk through but Alucard shoved him back, I know what was coming. I shoved through the crowd and stood in front of Inuyasha as Maten threw fist at him, slamming it into my stomach. Silence spread through the crowd, I flinched slightly but I was used to pain, I punched Maten hard in the jaw and blood spattered the pavement.

"Everyone keep your hands off of them, is that clear? If not you can take that up with me…now" No one moved or said anything. "Ok good, Naraku is out doing business, so this is a free week. Now just keep your guard up and keep an eye out for new recruits. I grabbed the three and shoved through the crowd. "sorry about that, so umm…yea the mall was it?" I hopped onto my bike "so umm just grab a bike I guess and let's go."

We all drove off to the mall, we walked in and walked around happily chatting "you know Sango…You're pretty cool…What do you think about joining Spitfire?" She looked shocked "come on please Sango I mean you'd look pretty damn hot in some of out cloths""

She looked unsure at first "I guess…" Then got a big smile. "Yea! Sure"

"Ok then follow me" I lead them to my friend's tattoo shop. We walked in and Rin was finishing up someone.

"Hey Kagster! I'll be done in a sec and it's all yours" She smiled happily at me.

"K that's Rin" The person got up painfully then walked out.

Rin cleaned the needle and stood up. "Go ahead I'm taking my break."

"ok thanks Rin! Alright Sango lay down and your shirt down I need your left breast." I took the needle and started our sign, a fireball that grins evilly. I finished up. "Ok just don't put any pressure on it for awhile, Miroku ready" He laid down and I repeated the process. "Inuyasha?" And I finished him up nicely as Rin walked in. I put on a clean needle.

"K thanks Hun, see you tomorrow."

We left and stole them all new wardrobes, then sat in the food court. "Ok guys the purpose of your tattoo is to show your loyalty. It's over your heart because now your gang members are your life, we come before all others. You fight for us and die for us. That's just something you should know now." They nodded then we left.

"So what do you want to do with the bikes?" Miroku asked.

"Keep them; they're your welcome into the gang presents." Sango grinned and hugged me. They all drove and I hopped onto my bike and headed back to the house.

I got off and walked to the door and the maid nervously answered the door for me. "She's mad isn't she?" She nodded "thanks, you can go hide now."

"Thank you" she bowed and walked way quickly.

"KAGOME!" Rang through the mansion.

"Yes?" She stomped in front of me.

"Go to the den, your father would like to talk to you."

I walked in slowly, my father stood there, eyes bloodshot. He reeked of alcohol; he stepped forward and stroked my cheek. "You know you are much more beautiful then your mother could ever wish to be…" I shook with anger and a slight bit of fear. I pulled away and he moved his hand back and struck his hand across my face. Catching my skip, ripping it open and making blood pour from my cheek as I hit the floor, knocking his glass over. It smashed on me digging shards in me, stinging with the alcohol getting in the fresh cuts.

He grabbed my hair, picking me up by it and tossed me towards the sofa, making me flip over it and slam into the wall. I felt giant bruises forming everywhere as I tried to crawl painfully out of the room. But I wasn't lucky, he put his foot on my back, slamming me into the floor. I saw a pair of overly expensive heels in front of my face and glanced up and saw her glaring coldly at me. "You stupid little bitch don't you get it? You're fat and ugly, no one is ever going to love you…" She went on and I tried to ignore her but her words were etched into my brain. I soon felt the weight leave my back and the left for some expensive dinner party.

I stood up painfully and walked to the front door, I got slowly onto my bike and rode the drug store. I grabbed everything I needed and paid the clerk and left. I sat on the swings in the park, picking out glass from my skin. I put on bandages and ointment on my wounds, I popped a couple painkillers. I started walking when I heard my name "Inuyasha?" he walked up to me. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

He smirked "I could as you the same thing."

I smiled "well I guess I should probably get going" I turned to leave.

"Kagome?" I turned back and faced him. "do want to come back to my house and we could have some tea or something?"

I smiled "yea sure"

We walked back to his… "OMG! It's HUGE!"…castle. We walked in and went into the kitchen and boiled some water. He sat down next to me as we waited for it to boil. All of a sudden a beautiful woman walks in.

Inuyasha turned to the woman. "Hello mother, this is Kagome."

She smiled sweetly at me with no hatred or disgust. "Hi Kagome, I hope you don't mind me saying but you are quite beautiful and I hear you're very smart. Well I'm going upstairs now, night Inu love you…" She kissed his forehead and walked upstairs.

My eyes welled up with tears and one escaped, gliding down my cheek. "Sorry about that Kago…" He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw my tears. He was about to say something when his face got closer to mine. "What's that?" His hand coming close to my face, I looked in the mirror to see my tear had smeared away a small strip of my black eye. SHIT!

"It's nothing; I should probably get going…" I stood up.

"No Kagome wait" He reached his hand up, I winced waiting for the blow but it never came. His hand sat lightly on my cheek and ran his thumb under my eye. "Kagome…" He gasped quietly. "Who hits you?..."

I jerked back like his hand was on fire. "No one…"

He looked at me worriedly "ok…just please don't leave, I wont bug you anymore about it." I sat back down and we started talking, he was pretty cool. "Do you mind if I stay her? Nobody where I live would care…" I just couldn't bring myself to say parents of home…

"Yea course, want to watch a movie?" We walked to the couch and sat down. "So…Kagome what do you want to watch?"

My eye glanced over his movies. "Well…Nightmare Before Christmas…I never get to watch that movie it, Naraku hates that movie…but I love it…"

He grinned "I love that movie too" He popped it in and I snuggled into the couch as the previews started. I felt something move and glanced down. His band was scooting closer to mine till it was finally resting almost on top of mine. I laughed silently and let him link his fingers through mine. I soon felt all tingly… "This is weird…" I whispered silently.

"What is?" he looked at me confused.

I blushed slightly. "Oh nothing" And I turned back the movie, I shifted nervously. I tried to concentrate on the moving but is couldn't.

Kag- _What's wrong with me! I love this movie! Ugg!_

Then it hit my…maybe it's the fact that I have never just sat there and watched a movie with a guy before…

Kag's Conscience- _NO! you like him!_

Kag- _who the fuck are you?_

Kag's Conscience- _I'm your conscience!_

Kag- _oh…I thought I killed you when I 3….well I don't like him!_

Kag's Conscience- _Yesh you do! starts chanting_

Kag- _FINE! I'll kiss him and prove to you I don't!_

I shook my head and turned to him "Inuyasha?..." He looked at me and I got all nervous but I had to. I leaned my face closer to his tilting my head slightly and closed the space. Our lips were centimeters apart…

Author's Note: Well, that was a really short chapter, the other ones should be longer than that. I hope you liked it, but let me know what you think by reviewing! The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes! Thanks!


	3. This Is Weird

Author's Note: So Chappie two! I hoped you all enjoyed my first one and enjoy this one too! have a nice reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just like I didn't own CCS. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 3

This Is Weird

Review from last chapter….

Kag- _What's wrong with me! I love this movie! Ugg!_

Then it hit my…maybe it's the fact that I have never just sat there and watched a movie with a guy before…

Kag's Conscience- _NO! you like him!_

Kag- _who the fuck are you?_

Kag's Conscience- _I'm your conscience!_

Kag- _oh…I thought I killed you when I was like 3….well I don't like him!_

Kag's Conscience- _Yesh you do! starts chanting_

Kag- _FINE! I'll kiss him and prove to you I don't!_

I shook my head and turned to him "Inuyasha?..." He looked at me and I got all nervous but I had to. I leaned my face closer to his tilting my head slightly and closed the space. Our lips were centimeters apart…

Our lips almost touching I already felt the electricity when…. BAM! We jumped apart looking around nervously to see a maid do the last chores of the day before turning in for the night. We glanced at each other, and then quickly looked away. We both went back to watching the movie, pretending nothing happened. Then I zoned out into deep thoughts…

I don't know why I felt this weird feeling… it almost felt like disappointment? But why would I care? I mean he's just some random guy, like every other guy… All guys do is use you, hurt you and then throw you aside.

I mean yea I guess you could say I'm dating Naraku...but it wasn't really exclusive. He could sleep with other girls and I had to do whatever was necessary to get new members in the gang. This usually ended up with some pretty disgusting and degrading things.

I wish I cared… I wish I had more respect for me and my body. I never told anyone about how I was raped as a young teen, about 13ish. After that I didn't consider sex anything special and all men were the same.

I usually felt pretty disgusting after sleeping with someone since I didn't love any one of them. It was just something to do, and of course I felt like such a whore. Right now I was sleeping with Alucard one of the vampires in the gang. I knew how much he wanted me and I had no problem with having company on those late lonely nights.

It was easy; Naraku was always going away on gang business. Nothing serious, he usually brought me to seduce anyone he needed and help out if things went wrong. I guess I was just something everyone used to get what they want or if they needed something. But I didn't really care; my heart had already become pretty cold. I pretty much brushed things off now…

I shook out of my thoughts when I heard Inuyasha's voice "Kagome?" I looked at him and then the TV to see that the movie had been over for about 5 minutes already.

"Yea sorry, just kind of zoned out for a minute." I looked at the clock and saw it was already after 4 in the morning. Inuyasha looked at me for a minute then stood up.

"Well I guess we should go to bed since its pretty late now" I nodded and followed him up a few flights of stairs. I mean my house was big but he had a house bigger then the white house…damn. He opened a door and walked him in; I looked around and saw that it was his room.

He went into the bathroom and I guess was changing. I slid off my clothes and looked in a draw and found a t-shirt and boxers and put them on and slid into his bed. I saw his bathroom door open and him walk out in p.j. pants. He looked at me in surprise to see me lying in his bed.

I could see that it threw him off a bit. "So…uhh... I guess...Umm you're sleeping in here?" I nodded and he walked over trying not to blush as he got in next to me. I slightly laughed; it was so obvious that he was a virgin. I felt him adjust then stop moving, I was waiting for him make a move, anything… most guys about now would try and feel me up or make it known they wanted to do something.

I had been waiting for 10 minutes, wondering when he was going to do something. While I was waiting I feel asleep.

Inuyasha's Point

I got in bed with her, I knew I was probably bright red. I mean I've done stuff with girls but I've never really had one in bed with me. In fact I don't really bring girls to my house; we just fool around at their houses mainly.

I listened to her breathing slow as she fell asleep. I glanced at her sleeping face, she was so peaceful…so beautiful…Something about her made my heart race and I just could not get her off my mind. I laid there watching her sleep and listening to her rhythmic breathing and soon fell asleep too.

I woke up and looked around, I didn't see Kagome anywhere. I don't know how she got out without me hearing her but she did. I sighed and turned onto my back thinking about her. I am always getting all nervous and tingly around her…I think…I like her…

Kagome's Point

I woke up to feeling something warm wrapped around me and snuggled into it for a second happily. When I felt it move slightly, my eyes snapped open and I turned to see Inuyasha laying there sleeping with his arm over my waist. I quietly slid out of his bed, I was a professional at this and tip toed over to my cloths. I quickly changed, glanced back one more time at Inuyasha's face and silently slipped out of his room.

I slipped into my house and quickly got changed and went downstairs to get something to eat. I got onto my motorcycle and rode off to school.

When I got there I already saw my gang waiting for me. I walked over to them and sat down next to Rin. She smiled at me and then I laid back on the grass, breathing in the warm breeze that was blowing over me. Rin turned and put her hand on my shoulder, "You ok Kags?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her, "Yea Rin I'm fine. I'm just still a little tired." I smiled at her and sat up. I looked around at my gang who were all talking amongst themselves. I caught a pair silver eyes staring at me in the midst of my gang. It was Alucard, I knew he wanted me to be his more then anything but as sexy as he was I didn't want him as more then a temporary pleasure.

The bell rang for school and we slowly worked our way to our classes. I walked into my first block and sat down. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked in and Inuyasha and I made eye contact for a split second then looked away. They came over and sat down by me, Sango smiled at me and started happily chatting.

It was already 4th block, one more block to lunch. I sighed, waiting for the bell to ring so I could hurry up and get some food. I glanced around and saw the same silver eyes looking at me from outside the classroom. I asked the teacher to go to the bathroom and left the classroom.

I walked out and around the corner to see him leaning against the wall waiting for me. I don't know why I didn't like him I mean all of the girls I knew wanted him in my gang. I mean I could see why, he was tall dark and very sexy.

We walked into a dark, empty classroom and he pushed me back against the wall kissing my neck and collarbone. I felt him working his way and pushes his mouth against mine. I feel his tongue push into my mouth and begin kissing me. He slips his hand down my pants, and rubs the outside of my underwear...

A little later we walk out of the empty classroom and I got to my next block. So the rest of my day is pretty boring. Then bell rang and all of the students started rushing out of the school. I took my time getting my stuff together since I had know urge at all to be stuck in that mass. I thought I was the only person in that classroom when I jumped as I heard something move.

I turned to see Inuyasha standing there; I grabbed my stuff and started moving toward the door. "You ok Inuyasha?"

He looked at me for a second and then replied "Yea I'm fine Kagome I just wanted to know if something was up with you. I mean you haven't said anything really to me all day."

I looked around nervously; I didn't know what to say. I mean I couldn't get him off my mind. I tried to enjoy my time fooling around with Alucard but all I could think about was Inuyasha, so I didn't even get to sleep with him I made him stop. I tried to walk toward the door to leave but Inuyasha walked over to me and pushed me against the wall.

"Kagome just talk to me…I mean I'm sorry if I did something to offend you" He looked at me sadly, waiting for me to respond.

I don't know what happened I felt this pang of sadness in my heart, I don't know why but it hurt to see him sad. We stood there looking at each other and slowly the space started to close between us…

"KAGOME!! You in there?" Sango yelled from the hallway. Inuyasha and I jumped apart right as she turned in. "Oh there you are, what's going on?"

Inuyasha turned to her "Umm we were just talking about hanging out and finding you and Miroku to see if you wanted to join us."

Sango smiled looking at us "Actually about that, Miroku just asked me out and I was going to see if you guys wanted to double with us."

I smiled and glanced at Inuyasha "Yea sure I guess that would be fun." And walked over to Sango and she chatted happily with me about how we could get ready together and how excited she was. I glanced back at Inuyasha and saw him staring at me with a strange look on his face.


	4. Like Lovers Do

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just like I didn't own CCS. All characters in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

All is Fair in Love and War

Chapter 4

Like Lovers Do

Sango and I walked out of the school talking; she told me how we would have to get ready at my house since her mom was having their floors redone. I felt nervous bringing her to my house to meet my abusive, alcoholic parents, who were always fighting.

There was nothing I could do so I said that was fine and we went to my house. We walked and I rushed her upstairs to my room and shut the door. "Yea Sango you can borrow anything you want for tonight." She smiled at me and started looking happily through my closet.

She shrieked happily in excitement and pulled out two of my mini leather mini skirts and tossed one to me. Then tossed me a red tube top as me pulled out a midnight blue one. We chatted happily laying on my bed, I smiled happily I forgot how much fun it was to go out on a carefree date with a good friend.

It was an hour before we had to meet the guys, so we did our make up, put on our cloths and slipped on some sexy tie up stiletto high heals. We walked downstairs and got into my convertible. We drove to the movies to meet the guys there. We parked and got out walking over to the theatre and saw the guys.

They looked good, they turned and when they saw us their mouths dropped. Sango and I laughed and walked over to them "Hey guys, you ready to go find a seat?" They nodded dumbly and followed us.

We grabbed 4 seats in the back row and sat down, getting ready for the movie to start. About an hour into the movie I looked over and laughed and nudged Inuyasha. He looked over and saw what I was laughing at. "I think our friends are enjoying the movie." Sango and Miroku were making out and feeling each other up.

Later when the movie was over we all walked out, Sango and Miroku holding each others hands all smiley. We all get in my car and I drop them off at Miroku's house and then I head to Inuyasha's house. When we get there I park in his driveway and turn it off. We sit there looking at the stars. He turns and looks and me "well tonight was fun."

I laughed "Yea I think Miroku and Sango had a great time" we laughed together remembering our friends. We sat there smiling at each other enjoying each other's company, the radio playing quietly in the background.

There is a paradise that can be found  
A better life to bring us round  
And all we really need to do  
Is see the world like lovers do

Inuyasha looks away then looks back at me more seriously. He stares at me intensely…

I want to take it easy, take it slow  
To catch a fire and let it go  
I wanna give myself to you  
So we can live like lovers do

I back at him, my heart pounding; he scoots a little closer to me and starts to lean towards me…

Like lovers do  
I wanna feel that way  
Yeah like lovers do  
They loose themselves for days  
And I need to feel, I need to feel that way

I lean forward a little and close my eyes. For the first time our lips touch without anything happening to stop us. There's this amazing electricity going off from our lips. My whole body is tingling and burning with the sensation of his lips on mine. The kissing becomes more aggressive…more wanting…

I can hear you thinking what I feel  
I know that what we've got is real  
And all we need to get us through  
Is just to live like lovers do

My mind and my body are going crazy we pull apart breathing heavily. We look at each other. He asks "You want to come inside and have something to drink?" I smile and nod, we get out of his car and walk inside. We sit on opposite sides of the table trying not to think about what just happened and control ourselves. We look into each others eyes seeing the lust for each other…

Just like lovers do  
I wanna feel that way  
Yeah like lovers do  
They loose themselves for days  
Yeah I need to feel, I need to feel that way  
Like lovers do  
Give me the strength  
To give myself to you  
Like lovers lovers do

Inuyasha pushes the table aside and pins me in my chair, kissing me hard on the mouth. We look at each other knowing both what we want, but knowing we can't. We walk upstairs and decide its best to try and just go to sleep. "I'm going to take a shower to calm my nerves." I tell him and walk into his bathroom.

Yeah all we really need to do  
Is see the world like lovers do  
Like lovers do  
I wanna feel that way  
Yeah like lovers do  
They loose themselves for days  
Lovers do  
I wanna feel that way  
Like lovers do  
They loose themselves for days  
Yeah I need to feel, I need to feel that way

Like lovers do…

I turn the hot and cold water to find the right temperature, and strip off my clothes and get into the shower. I feel something pull me backwards and I scream, and turn to see Inuyasha standing there naked in the shower with me. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Taking a shower, what does it look like?" Inuyasha whispered in my ear.

He pulled me into a deep kiss. I tried pushing him away but found nothing but pleasure in the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

He moved his hand up and down my body until resting on my chest causing me to moan in pleasure. Then moved his other hand to my back to pull me tighter to his chest.

Then picked me up by my hips; I wrapped her legs around his hips. He pinned me to the shower wall while putting his hands on hands on my butt to support me. He kissed down my neck, then went down to my chest and sucked and nipped at my breasts. A moan in pleasure escaped my lips.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." I whispered. He moved his right hand from my butt and moved it into me; a gasp of pleasure escaped my lips. He began, pumping it in and out of me.

I began telling him to go harder and faster. We looked at each other and saw the love and lust we had for each other. Then he pulled me into a deep kiss and we both moaned. He placed another finger in me, pumping harder and faster. I was about to climax, moaning in pleasure. He removed his fingers from me and I whimpered slightly.

He moved his manhood in front of my entrance and was parting me and got ready to thrust inside me, when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

He dropped my legs and we pulled apart, "yea?" he called from the shower as he turned it off.

We heard a man's voice "Inuyasha, is everything ok? You mother and I hear a scream, so she had me come check on you."

"Yea dad, everything's fine." Inuyasha replied.

"Alright son, goodnight" I listened and heard his footsteps slowly fade away and slowly let out a sigh.

"Well that was umm interesting? ..." I said looking at him. I didn't know what else to say, I looked and saw him staring at me. I smiled and stepped out of the shower and got dried off.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and gasped, all of my conselor had washed off and you could see abnormally large bruises and other wounds from my dad.

I ran out into his room and closed his door, then pulled out one of his t-shirts and p.j. pants and put them on. Then searched feverishly through my purse and found my conselor and started putting it on everywhere.

Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his nicely toned chest. I shivered with pleasure, but quickly shook it off and walked over to his bed and sat down.

He finished drying off and pulled on some his boxers. Then he walked over and sat down next to me "Kagome I want to be with you, not just as a friend but more."

My heart skipped a beat but I tried to focus, what was happening to me? He's just another guy… He'll be great in the beginning but then he'll start beating me and using me then he'll throw me to the side till he wants some ass…

Do I really want to get into this? So I really want to be like my parents? ... "You know that I'm dating Naraku…" I said sadly.

His eyes filled with sadness "Then why are you here and what about that happened?"

"Well Naraku and I aren't really exclusive…speaking of which you can't tell anyone about what happened, Naraku would kill me. You guys are exactly on best terms…I can only mess around with other guys that Naraku doesn't mind" I couldn't look at his face as I glanced at him.

Inuyasha was silent for a little. "Is he the one who hits you?" There was silence after that. "Kagome I saw your black eye in the shower and I'm pretty sure that I might have seen some other wounds."

"…" I didn't know what to say… I mean Naraku hurt me sometimes but it was mostly my parents…I couldn't tell him… I just looked away ashamed of all the truths hidden behind my masks and lies.

"Kagome you can talk to me you know? ...I'm here for you and I always will be"

With that my eyes filled with tears and a few leaked out and slid down my face. Inuyasha put his arms around me and pulled me close. I don't know how long he held me there, but before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I turned over to see light streaming into the room, when did I go to sleep? Inuyasha was still sleeping with his arms still wrapped around me. I smiled and stood up and got dressed, it was too late to go back to my house so I'd just go to school from here.

I turned to see Inuyasha propped up watching me as I walked around getting ready for school. "You know you look truly beautiful in the morning…"

I blushed slightly at the remark and smiled at him. "Well I'm going to head off to school; I guess I'll see you around there." With that I walked out and drove my car to school.

I walked over to my gang, acting as if nothing happened. I stopped when I got there, Naraku was back… I shook it off and smiled. "What Kags? You aren't going to come welcome me back. Aren't you happy to see me?"

I smiled "Of course Naraku, just surprised that's all" I walked over to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He looked at me and then sniffed me, "You little whore, how many guys did you fuck around with while I was gone?" He said that squeezing my wrist then threw me on the ground.

I glared at him "I don't know probably less then half of the girls you fucked while you were gone. I don't have to deal with shit I'm out of here." I walked away and decided I didn't want to go to my first block and sat out on the roof of the school and smoked a cigarette.

After a little while I walked to my next block and sat in my seat. I looked out the window to see Inuyasha's gym class running laps outside. Inuyasha's shirt was off and there was a little bit of sweat dribbling down his perfectly toned body. I licked my lips and tried to look away to calm down.

I saw the guys walk in to shower and I raised my hand to go to the bathroom. I walked over and waited outside the door of the shower room. Inuyasha walked out and I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the first empty classroom and shoved him against the wall.

I kissed him hard on the mouth, and pushed my body against his. He groaned in pleasure and flipped me around and had me pinned against the wall. He nibbled at my lower lip for entrance, which I gladly gave him.

We both moaned slightly as the kissing became more aggressive and passionate. I slipped my hands up his shirt and dragged my fingers down his chest lightly. He shivered in pleasure and then I pulled off his shirt and he returned the favor.

He slid his hand up my thigh and rubbed on the outside of my underwear. I moaned again, silently begging for him to go further. I finally grabbed his hand and tried to push a finger in.

He restrained my effort and continued his game, I whimpered… "Inuyasha… please." He did not answer my pleas and still messed with my mind.

Finally he slid a finger under my underwear and just played at the entrance, I was going nuts. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear "Kagome, be mine" I ignored him and again tried to force him inside. He resisted again and then whispered in my ear again "Kagome just say you'll be mine… please"

I was going nuts "Inuyasha…I'll be yours" I whispered out. His eyes filled with happiness as he pushed his mouth against my hard and pushed his fingers inside of me. I moaned in pleasure.

I don't know how long we were in there but after awhile of fooling around, we both walked out happily. After a few more classes and meeting Inuyasha too, it was time for lunch so we walked together and I sat down in front of Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha slipped in next to me.

We all were eating and talking happily, when Inuyasha secretly slipped his hand under the table and linked his fingers through mine and squeezed my hand lightly. I glanced at him and we smiled at each other.

I know I was really horny when I said it but so far being Inuyasha's girl wasn't so bad. I mean getting to meet up with him every other class was definitely a BIG plus. Though this could get confusing, being Naraku's and Inuyasha's girl… I don't know why but I always melt around Inuyasha.

At the end of the day we all walked out together, my gang had finally accepted my 3 new friends into the gang. I said good bye to everyone and told Inuyasha I would meet him at his house.

I drove to his house and parked in front waiting for him. He pulled up beside me and we walked into his house together.

He grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs, into his room. We plopped down onto his bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

I kissed him on the lips then rested my head on his shoulder. He began running his hand through my hair and I closed my eyes happily. This was just hmm… great….

"Kagome? ..."

I looked up at him sleepily. "Hmm..?"

I opened my eyes lazily and saw him staring at me intently. "Kagome…I love you."


End file.
